Problem: Evaluate $(2 + 1)(2^2 + 1^2)(2^4 + 1^4)$.
Solution: We could multiply this out, but that would be tedious. Instead, we multiply the entire expression by $\frac{2-1}{2-1}$ and use differences of squares: \begin{align*}
&\ \ \ \ \frac{1}{2-1}(2 - 1)(2 + 1)(2^2 + 1^2)(2^4 + 1^4) \\
&= (2^2 - 1^2)(2^2 + 1^2)(2^4 + 1^4) \\
&= (2^4 - 1^4)(2^4 + 1^4) \\
&= 2^8 - 1^8 \\
&= \boxed{255}.
\end{align*}